


Better

by Audlie45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Handyman Arthur, Kinda Humor, M/M, Past Merlin/Others - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Merlin, past Merlin/Gwaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: Merlin's sink is clogged and Arthur, son of the landlord, comes by to take a look.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuum. Idk. This just kinda happened in the middle of me writing my Loki in Camelot fic so. Yeah. It's just a smutty little thing with shameless Arthur ogling. Feedback and comments always welcome ^.^

“Gwaine, just get out.”

“But Meeeerlin…” Gwaine was giving that pathetic, adorably hot but also not convincing after the three hundredth time, kicked puppy look. Yeah, no.

“I’ve told you before, it’s over. Please, leave.” This was the third time this week that Gwaine had come over, shirtless, begging for a lift home. Merlin knew he was only trying to butter him up so he didn’t have to take a cab across town after his latest pull. Seriously, he saw Gwaine more now than when they were dating.

Gwaine sighed and flipped his shirt over his shoulder, which had been strategically tucked into his back pocket incase Merlin saw through his ruse. Again.

One last dejected pouting attempt was thrown a Merlin like a slab of raw liver-severely unwelcome-and Gwaine finally left with a swish of his hair and Merlin’s apartment door slammed shut.

Merlin slumped in on himself where he leaned against the kitchen island. He was tired of dealing with Gwaine. Gwaine and Gilli and Geraint and seriously what is it with Merlin dating guys with their names starting in G? There was really no other excuse for Merlin’s poor choices in men except for the fact that he was a pushover. All his exes managed to stick around after the breakup, asking for favors, for extended periods of time, until he found someone else or someone else found him. It always ended up that way and, frankly, Merlin was just about ready to drop the dating game altogether and become a creepy cat man for the rest of his life because what better to replace an emotionally unavailable, selfishly indulgent asshole than with an emotionally unavailable, selfishly indulgent cat? No answer needed, thank you very much.

Before Merlin could let himself dive into the potentially extensive list of adorably nauseating cat names, a loud knock came from the door.

“I swear, Gwaine, if you’re not wearing a shirt when I open this door, I will slice your nipples off!” Merlin shouted and opened the door only to come face to face with a rather comically shaken man, holding his hands over his chest.

“Please, don’t flay my nipples off. I rather like them.” Merlin’s face went from pink to flaming vermillion when he realized that his landlord’s son, Arthur if he recalled correctly, was standing before him in a thin white tank and worn out jeans with a thick leather tool belt wrapped loosely around his hips. His large hands cradled his pecs for dear life.

“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry. I thought you were my ex.”

“S’alright, I always threaten my exes with de-nipping when they come over uninvited.” Merlin smiled and had to stop himself from staring at the adorable way Arthur’s top lip puffed out due to the crooked tooth he always noticed and found far too attractive this very moment. Oh, no. This is where it starts.

Merlin chuckled and stepped aside, letting Arthur in. He’d called up to his landlord about the sink backing up a few days back and was promised a plumber who could fix it. He hadn’t expected Arthur _this_ time, even though he was generally the one who took care of Merlin’s repairs, because he’d heard Arthur was starting an actual job.

Arthur walked in like he owned the place and, technically, by close enough relation, he kinda did. “The kitchen sink or the loo?”

“Um, kitchen. It just started yesterday and I honestly can’t imagine what it could be stopping it up. I always make sure to never let food down there.”

“Food’s not always the culprit.” Arthur said as he turned on the faucet and tested out the drain. Quickly, the water rose and he turned it off, leaning over to peak down the hole with a small flashlight, as the water, ever so slowly, sunk down the drain. “Could be build up, large dead bug or mouse or something. Hell, it could be stray nipple if your history of nip flaying is consistent.”

“I don’t actua-” Merlin cut himself off when Arthur turned around with his lips tucked into a slightly curved line and his eyebrows raised saying ‘I’m joking, relax’.

Once the water had finished its slow descent, Arthur knelt down on the floor giving Merlin the perfect view of his broad, tanned shoulders, which he should be used to by now with the amount of times Arthur’s come to fix one thing or another in Merlin’s apartment. But have you seen Arthur Pendragon’s shoulders? “Let me just check the pipes and see what I can do for you. If it’s not here I might need to get my snake out.”

Merlin had to suppress a whimper at the thought of Arthur’s snake and remembered that it actually was a tool. Heh. When he looked down, he was mildly disappointed to not be presented with the typical plumber’s view but was still impressed by the completely covered and deliciously round backend of Arthur Pendragon.

“Right, um, I’ll leave you to that. I’ll be in the livingroom, working.” Hopes and wishes of his life suddening turning into a porno became all he could think of until he managed to open his laptop to get some actual writing done.

A few minutes and a couple of faceroll-like paragraphs pushed out, Merlin had finally immersed himself in his work. And just a moment after, a glove with something slimy in it, slapped onto his table.

“Oh, my god. What is that?”

“Well, when two blokes find each other’s bums really, really appealing they-”

“I know what it is! God, get it off my table!”

Arthur snorted and grabbed the mess with his one gloved hand. “No need to be squeamish, we all use ‘em.”

“Yeah, well I prefer mine fresh from a package and not covered in icky sink grime.” Merlin shuddered and stood up. He stepped up to Arthur to take a closer look with the pinched face only a man staring at his past mistakes in spermicide and latex form could make. “Ugh, those were Gwaine’s, the bastard.”

“Underwear model that left your flat when I stepped up?” Merlin glared at Arthur’s stupidly accurate description.

“Yeah, that bastard.”

“How d’ya know it was him?”

Merlin reached behind Arthur’s head, immediately regretting and applauding himself at his audacity to get this close to his extremely sexy landlord’s son and switched off the lights. “He was my only boyfriend that ever got the glow in the dark’s.”

Arthur pursed his lips, never taking his eyes off Merlin despite the green glow of the teeny, torn bit of latex in his gloved hand. Merlin wanted to laugh, he really did, because Arthur’s face was hilarious when lit solely by a wee green condom and the scant sun beams peeking through the shut windows but the way Arthur was staring at Merlin’s lips was extremely distracting.

Merlin swallowed and realized he’d been staring right back when Arthur leaned forward and took Merlin’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Merlin groaned and leaned in and nipped at Arthur’s top lip when a wet slap hit the floor and Arthur’s ungloved hand cradled Merlin’s neck. It was quick and wet and honestly a bit messy but Merlin wouldn’t care if his mother was in the room because Arthur was fit and funny and nice and uuuugh he really needed to stop.

“I’m sorry, I-” Merlin backed away leaving Arthur leaning forward still trying to catch Merlin’s lips.

“It’s alright, my fault. I-um-I started it. Shouldn’t have, because, you know. Yeah. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you around.” Arthur turned to leave but Merlin had to stop him because, seriously, how did Arthur look even more hot and adorable when sputtering nervously and stepping on a wet glove and condom mid-step?

They both pinched their eyes closed at the squelch.

“Arthur.” Merlin opened his eyes to Arthur’s half turned face looking like he just gave away his last favorite pastry to his least favorite cousin.

“I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you, I promise.” Arthur moved to step back only to be rewarded with another unpleasant squick.

“What?”

“You just got out of a relationship and you’re, like, vulnerable and all that and I just kissed you because your stupid lips are just there and red and petal like and-”

“Petal like?” Merlin interrupted, pretending to be mortified at having his lips being called petal like but he couldn’t help the flush that rushed to his cheeks.

“Sorry, I’m rambling. I-,” Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin fully, “you’re laughing at me? Really?”

“What? No, I’m not laughing. It’s just-” there was a pause where the two of them just stared at each other and everything went still again, “no one’s ever said anything like that about… My lips before.”

“Well, they are. Obscenely so, actually, you should really get that checked.”

Confused, Merlin opened his mouth and realized what Arthur meant when he leaned forward again but Merlin stopped him before he could get too close.

“Arthur, I-I can’t get into anything right now. I mean, not anything that’ll mean anything.”

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded. “No, yeah, you’re right. I’m an idiot.”

“No, you’re not. I’m just a bit confused still because I didn’t know you were gay let alone interested and…”

“And what?”

“I mean-... Would you be interested?” Merlin waved his hand around like it was having seizure because he was still a bit loopy from that kiss, “I don’t know. Something that doesn’t mean anything?”

“What, like a no strings attached type deal?” Arthur stepped closer and Merlin nodded and picked back up on his lip watching, which was getting particularly riveting when Arthur licked and sucked in his bottom one.

“Yeah.” Merlin breathed out because all his brain activity was currently being used to keep him standing and not crumbling to the floor in an embarrassing swooning motion.

“Yeah, okay. I can do that.” And Arthur was kissing him again. His bare hand reached into Merlin’s hair and tugged lightly making him squeak in a very manly way, because Merlin doesn’t squeak and if he does, it’s quite manly, okay. Arthur slipped his knee between Merlin’s legs and spread them apart, taking the opportunity of getting Merlin off balance so he could hold onto him properly.

As soon as both of Arthur’s other hand got around his waist, Merlin realized he was still wearing the dirty glove and pushed back. “Ah, ew! Get that thing off, now.”

Arthur chuckled and snapped the glove off, tossing it to cover the small, still glowing spot on the floor. “How about we get this thing off then too, hmm?” Arthur tugged Merlin’s shirt over his head and leaned down licking a patch just above his nipple.

“Ahh, oh.” Merlin grabbed at Arthur’s hair with one hand and started tugging his tank off with the other.

By the time the two were shirtless, they’d managed a near disastrous tickle fight and a few more nipple flaying jokes on their way to the bedroom. Of course Arthur knew where it was located, he’d fixed the vent in there just last week and he knew where the bed was without looking because he’d helped Merlin move it after they found a loose board just underneath it last month and of course, Arthur had fixed it and Merlin decided he liked his bed in the new spot.

Merlin bounced when he landed and Arthur’s body quickly covered his. The light stubble on Arthur’s jaw scraped at Merlin neck while he sucked at the curve and then Arthur’s hand reached down onto Merlin’s pants and he forgot about exes, glow in the dark condoms and the letter G.

“Fuck, Merlin, I’ve wanted this for months.” Arthur grunted, stroking Merlin’s boxer covered erection and quickly making dirty laundry of the pants.

“I’ve only been here for five. Which ones?”

“All of them, you twat!” Arthur’s hands were on either side of Merlin’s head and staring down at him like he was particularly dim. “You and your tight pants and small shirts and those fucking ears.” Arthur growled and nipped at one of said ears.

“Jeezus fuck!” Merlin gasped and pulled Arthur closer.

“And that damned ex of yours.” Arthur stood up, undid his fly and pulled his pants off. “He didn’t deserve you.”

“Yeah, and what do I deserve?” Merlin was out a breath and honestly had no idea why Arthur didn’t just come back on top of him and let him feel his cock already.

Arthur paused and climbed over Merlin slowly, licking and nipping from his hip bone to his neck and chin and then kissing him thoroughly, slowly and unhurried.

“Better.”

Merlin groaned and bucked up against Arthur’s cock making the man moan into his shoulder.

“I’ve got stuff if you…” Arthur muttered. Merlin stared at Arthur’s bashful expression incredulously, as if he hadn’t just tossed Merlin on the bed like a nasty little tart minutes ago.

“If you’ve got it, let’s use it. As long as they aren’t glow in the dark.” Arthur reached into his pant pocket on the floor and pulled out some-thankfully plain-condoms and packets of lube. “Were you planning this?”

“Well, not exactly like _this_ but I had hoped eventually…”

“You’re adorable. Now, come here.” Merlin dragged Arthur down, snogging his brains out until Merlin literally needed to come up for air.

Arthur leaned back and tossed a condom and lube on Merlin’s chest. “Which do you like best? I’m up for anything.”

Merlin gulped and had to suppress and whimper because not only was his landlord’s son, fit, funny and gay but he’s vers and that kinda did it for him. As much as Merlin bitched to himself about falling for guys too quickly, none of them had ever really met all of these standards.

“Can you ride me?”

“Oh, fuck yes.” Arthur ripped open the packet of lube and leaned over Merlin with one hand while he worked himself open. Merlin slid the condom on, occasionally lifting up and placing little encouraging kisses on Arthur’s nose and face before getting a hold of Arthur’s hand and helping work him open.

“Ahhh, fuck.” Arthur’s face was flushed just at the top of his cheeks, his mouth hung open and his brows drew together in concentration and Merlin couldn’t imagine a better thing to be looking at on a Tuesday afternoon.

Arthur slid himself down on Merlin’s cock slowly and Merlin couldn’t even appreciate the look on his face with his own eyes screwed shut from how tight he still was.

“Jeezus, did you even get a second finger in?” Merlin whined when Arthur was finally settled.

Arthur didn’t answer immediately and Merlin looked up only to see Arthur concentrating, sweat on his brow and a vein visible just at his right temple.

“God, Arthur, have you done this before?”

“Once… back in highschool.” Merlin stared wide-eyed, completely taken by surprise. “I’m always a top but-...” Arthur sighed. “I’ve wanted you in since I first helped you move in.”

Merlin wasn’t sure what he was feeling but it sure as hell wasn’t the emotionless lust he gest with one night stands and this definitely wasn’t stringless. Strings were very much getting attached.

“Fuck.”

“I intend to.” And Arthur slowly started lifting up. The drag was almost painful but when Arthur came back down it was a lot easier, the lube started doing it’s job and Arthur was finally picking up a rhythm.

“Ah fuck. Arthur, ahh, yeah, just like that. Fuuuck.” Merlin held onto Arthur’s muscled thighs as an anchor, stopping himself from thrusting up, letting Arthur keep the pace.

Arthur steadily grew bolder and was riding Merlin like a champ within a few minutes. He braced himself on Merlin’s thighs, leaning back while his thick cock bounced off of Merlin’s stomach, adding to the skin on skin noises they were making.

“Ah, I’m close.” Arthur gasped and his rhythm grew uneven. Merlin reached down and stripped Arthur’s cock, one, two, three times and come shot out in thick ropes over his chest and a bit on his chin and cheek.

Merlin sat up and grabbed onto Arthur’s larger form, laying him on his back and throwing his thick legs over his shoulders. “I’ve got you. I’m so, so close.” And Merlin thrust with reckless abandon into Arthur’s tight heat, reveling in Arthur’s blissed out expression. Merlin leaned down and sucked a bruise just under Arthur’s ear and his whole body seized as he came with a high pitched keen.

Arthur’s legs fell open and he held Merlin close to his chest, uncaring of the smaller man’s weight over his. It took a minute or two for Merlin to finally pull out, tie and toss the condom to the floor and lay comfortably all over Arthur’s warm chest.

“How many limbs do you even have?” Arthur grumbled as Merlin practically tangled himself into Arthur’s form. His sinewy limbs bending at seemingly impossible angles to get in every nook and cranny of Arthur’s body.

“Enough.”

The two huffed in an imitation of a laugh they could only muster in this state and a comfortable silence overcame them.

“Arthur, do you want this to be… You know. More than just a one off?” Merlin could feel Arthur tense up and all the things Arthur had said while in the heat of the moment flooded back to them both. It was very clear that Arthur already held feelings for Merlin before this had started.

Merlin rubbed his chin along Arthur’s clavicle and kissed his neck until Arthur relaxed. “I-... I don’t want to force you into anything. We don’t have to do this again if you don’t want to.”

“Arthur.”

“Really, I’ll understand. It’s not like I’m in love with you or anything. This was just sex.”

“Arthur.”

“What?”

“I’d love to have regular sex with you. With strings attached.”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile back at those red pouty lips and the crooked tooth beaming back at him and, for once, Merlin wasn’t afraid that this would end with condoms in his sink or his daily planner getting set on fire or his refrigerator cord getting cut in the night. He could only think of potential cuddling and maybe convincing Arthur to wear looser pants when he fixed things.


End file.
